


come over when it's cold

by faustyflakey (faust801)



Series: on dial [2]
Category: Mandrake Boys (Visual Novel)
Genre: Begging, Cock Warming, Creampie, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vanilla, Yum, i make the law and i say that leo has the strength of a greek god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faust801/pseuds/faustyflakey
Summary: “Leo.”It feels like hours since they’ve been like this. Fucking decades. It can’t be more than thirty minutes since Leo made a move, tugging his boxers down and spreading his wet hole from their last round, then shoving his cock in.Forcing him to stay still and proceeding to use him as a cock sleeve minus the part where he fucking moves.(A cock warmer. Yes, that’s the term.)...aka leo calling over toma at the most ungodly hours of the night bc of a nightmare ((and proceeding to use him as a cock warmer))
Relationships: Leo/Toma (Mandrake Boys)
Series: on dial [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216160





	come over when it's cold

**Author's Note:**

> waoohoo double upload bc im sexy (and also no one is in this miniscule ,,.. DISGUSTINGLY tiny fandom. i bet you that there are more lego batman fics than fics in this fandom

Toma’s been here before. Fumbling with his fingers as he waits outside Leo’s door. Stars speckling the dark sky.

Fluorescent light shining down the streets. A small spotlight with shadow circling its edges. Lonely roads with stray cats and riversides too long. Silence, but the buzz of the night.

His hair isn’t up this time. The vest he wears too often replaces itself with a light shirt. Jacket warming his figure as pajamas cover his legs.

The way his heart’s pumping in his neck is making him hope for something other than cuddling. No, it’s all right. They’re lovers. Why’s he nervous in the first place?

Toma thins his lips, and Leo’s footsteps echo behind the walls. Palms getting clammy once his pulse quickens. Curling his toes.

(The door opens.)

(Déjà vu.)

It’s the same hot gaze. The same look of awe and red dusting his cheeks. Leo’s wearing that ugly sleeping robe that hugs his masculine figure so nicely.

For a moment, there’s silence. Silence that isn’t too loud or soft, just lying in the in between. The sweet middle of they first met gazes.

Leo reaches out a hand and caresses Toma’s cheek. Cold soothing warmth. Leo strokes his cheek with a thumb, Toma leaning in deeper into his touch. Gaze still locking.

(Like a cat.)

There’s warmth flushing every part of Toma’s skin. Heart pumping so loud beneath the sweet silence. A shy smile tugs on his mouth. Lips curving ever so slightly, yet it manages to meet his eyes.

Toma licks his lips as he breathes.

“… Leo.”

(Is it appropriate to say Toma’s thankful for Leo’s nightmares?)

…

Leo’s spooning Toma. Hand tucking back his locks, his lips press against his hair. Breathing him in as he drapes his arm over his waist. Legs tangling with each other, Toma curls his toes at the warmth.

An average comforting night.

Except one thing.

(And that one thing is Leo burying himself to the hilt inside of Toma with no signs of moving at all.)

Toma pants, sweat dripping down his forehead as Leo trails down. Sucking kisses onto his nape and teeth grazing against his flesh. Hot tongue teasing him as he hums against his skin.

“Leo,” he whines as his vision blurs. Hazing around the edges, liquid heat pools up in his chest. Leo’s fat cockhead bulging against his stomach as his walls tighten around him. Body tensing.

Leo hums and a hand trails up Toma’s chest. Thumbing a nipple, he smiles as the flesh hardens beneath his touch. Toma breathing out a shuddering breath and arching his back.

“Are you all right? You’re trembling,” Leo tugs his nipple and Toma chokes out something between a gasp and a whimper. Hips grinding against Leo’s cock only for a hand to hold him still.

“… You’re horrible,” Toma sobs as he throws his head back. Heat spreading throughout his veins and caressing his skin. He whimpers and rubs his thighs together. Begging for some sort of friction to satisfy him.

“I’m sorry, baby, I can’t sleep when I’m cold,” Leo laughs. “By the way, keep it down and don’t tighten up on me all of a sudden. The walls are thin here and you know what happened last time,” he soothes him.

“I don’t give a shit about the neighbors.”

“Toma, your bank account will cry from all of the pastries you’ll be buying,” Leo moves his hand away from his nipple and Toma chokes out a sob. “Just stay still for a while, and I’ll let you go,” he lays his hand on his waist again.

Toma whines and curls his toes. Clenching and unclenching his fingers as restlessness boils up in his guts. Gritting his teeth, he ruts against Leo like hell.

Gasping as Leo’s cock jabs against his prostate, and my god, Toma just rolls his hips back. Mouth gaping before a moan forces itself out of his throat.

Leo’s grip on his waist tightens, strong fingers digging into his skin as Toma arches his back.

“Stay still. You want me to move, right?”

“Y-yes, but I want it now. Just a little, please?” Toma begs. “Just fuck me, come on. Forget about the neighbors,” he whines.

“Not when you’re this cute. I’ll move when it’s warm enough.”

“You’re so— “ Toma groans and Leo just laughs.

“Kidding,” Leo breathes against Toma’s ear. “Your ass is already this warm. Sucking my cock in and tightening up around me like it’s made for my dick. Made for me to stuff you all day until you’re swelling with my cum,” he caresses Toma’s stomach, and he shivers.

Toma chokes at his words.

“Wonder if I can get you pregnant with the amount of times I came here. Keeping you plugged up every night to make our family,” Leo breathes. Lips by Toma’s ear and tugging at his lobe with his teeth.

“You’ll be the perfect housewife with the way you pull off that apron. Fucking you each morning when you’re making breakfast.”

(Damn novelists with their descriptive words.)

“Then, why won’t you move?” Toma turns to him. “Why describe it when you’ve got the real thing here?”

“… Don’t want to. Maybe later.”

Toma whimpers as Leo throbs in him. He swallows.

(This is going to be a long night.)

“Leo.”

It feels like hours since they’ve been like this. Fucking decades. It can’t be more than thirty minutes since Leo made a move, tugging his boxers down and spreading his wet hole from their last round, then shoving his cock in.

Forcing him to stay still and proceeding to use him as a cock sleeve minus the part where he fucking _moves_.

(A cock warmer. Yes, that’s the term.)

“Mhm, yeah. Just stay loose for me,” Leo hums and strokes his back. It takes a while, but Toma’s breaths turn soft. Heart still thumping in his neck. Toma wondering if his dick will fall off at the way it’s throbbing.

Some minutes or so (maybe hours), Toma shivers as Leo drips out of him. Pre-cum slicking his thighs and messing him up. Ever so often, Leo shifts and his cock finds a new place to settle in. Toma’s heart skipping every time.

Cock throbbing as Toma leaks. Tension finding itself in his shoulders as heat shudders up his spine. Veins sparking with fire only to burn out. Sparks still burning and threatening to light up each second.

(Then, something happens.)

Leo’s grip on his waist tightens, and he shifts Toma up. Toma chokes out a moan, legs trembling at the sudden friction seething through his skin.

His gaze blurs as the room spins, whining as Leo rocks against his ass. Leo forces Toma’s body up and down with a grip of his hand. Thrusts slow, yet rough.

Making sure he buries himself to the hilt with each one. Toma arches his back, hips rutting with every time Leo pulls back. Leo’s breath brushes against his ear.

His teeth grazes against his lobe. Gnawing it as he shifts his weight onto Toma. Hands locking with his, he pushes him against the sheets.

Dragging Toma’s ass up, he starts to pound into him. Pace roughening and shifting to a relentless one. Skin slapping against skin, wet sounds echo throughout the room. Shallow breaths bouncing off the walls.

The sudden pace leaving Toma gaping, drooling onto the sheets as he moans into the mattress. Leo rolls his hips, and Toma whimpers.

“Shh, don’t let them hear, now,” Leo whispers against his ear and Toma grips the sheets. Knuckles turning white. “Your moans are mine and mine only.”

All that Toma does is moan and nod dumbly. Rolling back his eyes as Leo fucks his sloppy hole. Hot breath blowing across his ear getting hotter as the bed frame creaks. Threatening to break with each thrust.

Leo’s thrusts turn shallow as Toma clenches around him. Hips grinding against his spot, Toma curls his toes. Arching his back, pleasure sets his nerves on fire. Sparking and heating his body with fire.

“Leo— Leo,” Toma moans into the sheets.

“Are you gonna come, baby?” Leo breathes as he rolls his hips against his prostate. Toma nodding as he sobs, wet cock grinding against the bed’s cover. Pre-cum staining the sheets, he ruts his hips against his cock.

“Oh— yes, please— “ Toma gasps. “Come on, I need— “ he slurs and moans.

“That’s a good boy,” Leo smiles. “Always so good for me.”

Toma arches his back as he gasps, letting out shuddering cries and Leo keeps fucking him. Pounding his cock in and out of his hole. His dick’s weight dragging Toma’s tight walls with it.

Toma shudders as he limps against the bed. His chest heaves and his thighs shake, arching his back as he tries to catch his breath. Moans only spilling out of his mouth.

His eyes roll back, liquid heat pooling up only to burst. Orgasm hitting him as he lays on the bed. Hands trembling, they hold onto the sheets. Body writhing beneath Leo.

He moans into the sheets once Leo spurts in him. Hot cum filling his hole as his fat cock pulses in him. Another shudder crashing onto him.

Shallow breaths, Leo slumps beside Toma. Hand tucking back one of Toma’s locks behind his ear. Toma lets out a sigh of relief.

“Worth it?” Leo asks and Toma just buries his face in his chest.

“Did you actually have a nightmare or were you faking it for this?”

“I did, I did,” Leo laughs as he plays with Toma’s hair. “Just got riled up once I saw you like that.”

“… We have work, tomorrow don’t we?”

“Aren’t you tired? Come on, let’s sleep,” Leo kisses Toma’s nape.

“Hey, don’t ignore me. You have to write fifty pages now.”

…

“Toma.”

“Do your work.”

“Sorry… does your ass still hurt from before? I should’ve been gentler…”

“I said do your work!”

“Maybe we should try role play next time… or maybe I should fuck you while you’re editing my manuscript. Hey, what did you look like during your college days?”

“A hundred pages! Give me a hundred pages!”

**Author's Note:**

> quite epic
> 
> anyway,, scream at me on twt (@frosfaustflakes) n also maybe add me on plant men lol (Ulipse)


End file.
